Breast cancer has been a major clinical emphasis of the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC) throughout its history. More than 1300 new breast cancer patients are seen annually, 24% of whom are minorities. Basic research has developed along disciplinary lines with limited emphasis on breast cancer. This planning grant will seek to build a focused, interactive and cohesive, productive, multidisciplinary Breast Cancer Research Program under the leadership of Dr. James D. Cox, who will chair a new Breast Research Strategy Committee (BRSC). Two new scientists (research pathologist and genetic epidemiologist) will be recruited. Development funds will be used to recruit scientists to devote part or all of their efforts to breast cancer research. The BRSC will facilitate collaborative efforts between basic scientists and clinical investigators to promote translational research focused on four broad areas. The Breast Cancer Etiology group (Louis Strong, M. D., Leader) will emphasize Familial Factors, Genetic Instability, and Exogenous Etiologic Factors. The latter will focus especially on environmental factors and genetic risks to provide new insights into breast cancer issues on Long Island. The Breast Cancer Biology group (Garth Nicolson, Ph. D., Leader) will emphasize Tumor Specific Genetic Alterations, Breast Cancer lmmunology, and Development of Metastasis. The Detection and Evaluation of Breast Cancer group (Carol Stelling, M. D., Leader) will emphasize Imaging Techniques and Molecular and Biochemical Markers. The Preventive and Therapeutic Intervention Strategies group (Gabriel Hortobagyi, M. D., Leader) will continue enrollment of high risk subjects in the National Breast Cancer Prevention Trial while seeking even more targeted approaches to prevention; therapeutic interventions will seek greater efficacy of systemic agents while exploring strategies, including genetic therapy, to increase tolerance to such agents. UTMDACC has unique resources facilities, patients, scientists, leadership. This planning grant will accelerate the establishment of one of the most creative and productive breast cancer research programs in the world.